My angel
by Fighter for the title
Summary: bueno no soy buena con los resumenes supongo que solo es un flash donde jade es un angel caido y beck un angel que se enamora de élla algo extraño, pero genial para quienes aprecian la lectura peculiar. BADE/JORI/BAT/CADE/CABBIE
1. desde el cielo hasta el averno

**Bueno fue un flash mientras veia anime así que no juzguen**

**Verdaderamente encantador fic**

**No poseo Victorious, en ese caso habría mucho más bade y la serie seguiría grabando :((**

Jade: Dark Angel

Beck: White Angel

Hay angeles "buenos" y "malos" , pero, que tan malos seran los malos y ¿por qué?

Jade West, sin duda un angel encantador, belleza dentro y fuera, pero el odio, el rencor, y el no poder perdonar a quien alguna vez le hizo daño*, la llevo a ser un angel caido.

Fue llevada a un lugar sombrio y oscuro, frío y lleno de almas rogando salir. Todos como élla de alguna manera sin ningún parecido. A pesar del frio lugar su belleza aún se conservaba era encantadora; piel de porcelana, ojos azules y frios como el hielo, hermoso pelo negro en ondas, y una figura encantadora envidia de cualquiera.

Beck era uno de los angeles que tenian la dicha de estar en el paraiso y no vivir ninguna desdicha. Guapo, alto, con una encantadora piel morena, su sonrisa siempre fresca, y un cuerpo como tallado por dioses. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien necesitara ayuda. Pero era rebelde y aunque literalmente estuviera en el paraiso sentía que algo le faltaba estaba aburrido de todo. Las chicas se le acercaban por montones, pero ninguna seria lo que el queria.

Una noche Beck salió y fué más allá de los limites a donde podía ir. Queria acercarse a aquel lugar aparentemente temible, verque sucedía ahí, su curiosidad era grande y su ansiedad aún mayor.

Sin temer ni un poco (como era tipíco de él) entro a aquella oscura ciudad donde solo estaban los angeles desterrados habitaban algunos menos malos que otros, pero todos ahí por alguna razón.

Vagando como si nada y con gran curiosidad por aqeul lugar, olló un sollozo leve y apenas audible. Siguío aquel sordo llanto, hasta que llegó a una joven sentada en piso con su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Beck: ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

Se inclino hacía élla estando en cunclillas a unos centimetros de élla.

La joven levanto la vista y rapidamente se secó cualquier rastro de lagrimas y le dió una mirada amenazadora, pero el siguió en su misma posición contemplado su belleza.

Jade: Estoy bien, alejate de mí, no te importa a tí que me suceda.

Su voz era como veneno puro, pero sin duda adictivo.

Él le sonrío y se acerco aún más a su rostro mirandola picaramente.

Beck: Perdoname, yo solo quería ayudar.

su voz era como si quisiera seducirla.

Jade: Acaso te pedí ayuda? No necesito tu ayuda y largate! No me gusta que la gente este tan cerca de mí.

Sus últimas silabas las dijo empujandolo lo más lejos posible, lo cual causó que callera y al pararse un rayo de luz de luna iluminará sus hermosas blancas alas. Jade hizó gesto de desagrado y confusión.

Jade: Espera... Eres un "white angel* ¿¡qué estas haciendo aqui?

Beck: soy Beck, mucho gusto a ti también, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

De alguna manera quería evitar el tema y consegir una conversación común al mismo tiempo.

Jade: pero eso no importa ¿qué haces aqui?

Su voz era juiciosa, peligrosa, fuerte y ... Encantadora

Beck: bien sí, ya sé, no debería estar aqui, pero me aburrí y decidi ir a ver el exterior.

Jade: ja! Así que, te aburres de estar siempre en la nube N°9*

Su tono era sarcástico y en tono de burla y retador.

Beck: ¿quién dice que uno no puede aburrirse dello? Jade.

Con un tono seductor encantador se acercó tres pasos más haía élla.

Élla le devolvió una sonrisa sexy y desafiante.

Jade: Bien, pues te dejo disfrutar solo tu pequeña aventura.

Con eso élla dió media vuelta y camino por un callejón, Beck sin pensarlo antes dos veces, la siguió hasta alcanzarla y sorprenderla tomandola de la cintura. Élla dió media vuelta extremeciendose y tratando de safarce.

Jade: Pero qué?! Que te pasa!?

Beck: creo que me gustaría tener una guia.

Sonrió a élla aún sin poder safarce.

Jade: pues buscate alguien más.

Cada lucha que hacia era inservible él seguia teniendola en sus brazos.

Beck: mm.. No lo creo, te quiero a ti como guía.

El seguía con esa sonrisa confiada en su rostró. Jade levantó una ceja y sonrío maliciosamente.

Jade: bien, pero yo no respondo por nada que te pueda suceder, o si terminas entre "nosotros" por esta "travesura".

Los dos se miraron con picardía y pasión, sonriendo maliciosamente a la vez, como si sus cerebros se conectaran.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sus bocas se juntaron con deseo y jadeaban entre el beso con gran sentimiento.

Al despertar Beck ni siquiera tuvo problemas co el sol, debido a la falta del.

La habitación en la que estaba era un estilo Gótico del siglo xv en rojo-purpura y negro, abrió un poco más los ojos para ver que Jade era quien estaba aún dormido en la misma cama que él.

Aún a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal esto simplemente sonrió al bacio sintiendose triunfante. Al poco rato Jade despertó y aún adormilada le miró y sonrió diciendo apoyada en su hombro:

Jade: ¿arrepentido?

Él le devolvío la sonrisa

Beck: nunca si se trata de tí.

Élla echo la cabeza hacia atras y dió una pequeña carcajada y nego con la cabeza.

Jade: apenas ayer me conociste, eres ridiculo.

Beck: bien, me gustaria conocer más de ti.

Por alguna razón élla sintió una extraña confianza hacia él y por primera vez estaba dispuesta a decir sí, y abrirse a hablar con alguien.

**Bien, bien, supongamos que se conocen, hablan y todo eso que aunque me encantaría escribir más y alargar el fic, no lo veo conveniente, sin embargo no será el último capitulo.**

**Bueno anexe uno que otro significado y modismo con un asterisco así que:**

***me refiero al daño que pudo haberle causado su padre fisíco y emocional, el odio que le tiene por lo que hizó y el hecho de que nunca lo perdonará. sinceramente no quiero contradecir nada ni nadie (a pesar de que ame hacerlo) pero me basó en teorias y pequeñas pistas dadas por Dan Schneider.**

***la novena nube es un modismo americano para referirse a un tipo de gloria (usado por Katy Perry en ****_Wide Awake)_**

**Traté de que esto fuera lo más laico posible.**

**Si insulté u ofendí a alguien perdón**


	2. yo te vi

**Perdón por no actualizar pronto. Espero que esto sea largo, pero lo dudo.**

**No soy dueña de Victorious obviamente y lastimadamente tembién.**

Beck había tratado de volver sin que nadie se diera cuanta de que incluso despareció por la noche, o bueno al menos eso esperaba hasta que...

Cat: cuantame que pasó ¿qué hay aya bajo, es aqulla chica tu nueva amiga?

Oh! ¿más que una amiga?

Beck fue atrapado por una alegré y vivás Cat (que aunque fuera común de élla esta vez estaba más emocionada) y claro acompañada por unas risitas y un leve codazo en su última pregunta. Lucía un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y una coleta del lado que le hacía ver súper adorable

Beck: Cat? ¿qué haces aqui, cómo supiste que me fui?

Cat: amm... Bueno...yo...umm tenía curiosidad como tu, por saber que hay más allá. Pero obviamente tuve miedo estaba muy oscuro y me atreví a ir, así que, te vi a tí y esperé a que llegarás y me contaras.

Cat sonrió inosentemente y esperando que él accediera a contarle.

Beck: bien, ok, te contaré todo con la condición de que no le digas a nadien que salí. ¿me lo prometes?

Cat: lo juro

Cat levanto su mano derecha sobre el pecho en señal de juramento.

Beck: esta bien, bueno practicamente no vi mucho del lugar porque me entretuve en um.. Otras cosas, bueno esuqe yo...

Am...

Cat soltó una pequeña risita por el tartamudeo de Beck.

Cat: ok, cuentamé sobre élla.

Sonrío paciente y Beck soltó un largo y audible suspiro.

Beck: élla es encantadora y seductora sin duda; su piel estan suave y blanca; es una gran artista, independiente, encantadora. Beuno creo que son demasiadas las virtudes.

Para este punto Beck estaba sonriendo perdido en sus pensamientos y Cat no podía estar más feliz por su amigo.

Cat: ¡tienes que ir a verla no puedes simplemente perderla!

su voz era alegre y desidida

Beck: pero Cat, no puedo volver a salir y si alguien se entera...

Cat lo miro a los ojos suplicante.

Cat: vamos yo te ayudaré. ¿o acaso no la amas?

Beck: Cat, solo la he visto una vez, no puedes amar a alguien con solo verla una vez.

Cat: pues yo creo que sí, y tu la amas. Por sierto ¿cómo se llama?

Beck: Jade... Entonces, en serio me vas a ayudar?

Su rostro se ilumnó en cuanto dijo su nombre. Cat respondió a su pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza.

Jade estaba sentada en la mesita de su cocina tomando un café y sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Aquel hermoso white angel con aire informal, una sonrisa de oro, su cabello tan sedoso y aunque largo no dejaba de verse tan varonil y apuesto.

Se regañaba a si misma por pensar tento en él, no podía estar enamorada, élla no creía en el amor a primera vista, eso no era algo para élla. Sin embargo, él tenía algo que la hacía olvidar todo y pensar en él; En la única persona en la que había confiado a la primera. ¿cómo podía ser? Pero la descosolaba pensar que no lo volvería a ver, él era de "los buenos" y élla era "mala" sin duda una historia de amor imposible terminada en tragedia.

De pronto alguien tocando la puerta la hizó olvidar sus pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta encontró a su único amigo Andre, que la saludaba informalmente mientras entraba a su casa.

Jade: ¿qué haces aqui?

Andre: tembién es un gusto para mí el verte.

Jade rodo los ojos y se sento junto a su amigo que ya se había puesto comodo en su silla.

Jade: bueno solo digo, hasta donde yo sé, no creo que halla una razón para verme.

Andre se encogío de hombros y tomó un sorbo del café de Jade.

Andre: solo venía a visitarte, lo cual no es muy extraño, ya que lo hago a menudo y somos amigos.

Jade: ¡no te tomes mi café!

Le arrebató la taza de la mano y lo volvío a beber.

Andre: bien hay algo diferente en ti, bueno tal vez un poco... ¿pasó algo?

Su tono era juguetón y obviamente curioso. Eran practicamente vecinos o algo así. Así que, no era tan facil ocultarle algo a Andre.

Jade: nada fuera de lo común. Y no te comportes como una jovencita metiche. Aggh.

Jade rodó los ojos y trato de evitar las preguntas.

Andre: hey! Soy un chico no una chica. Bueno si no me quieres contar que hiciste anoche con aquel angelito bueno. Esta bien, solo digo... Que suerte por él.

Jade lo miró descancertada y furiosa, lo cual hizo que la mirada pervertida de su amigo, desapareciera.

Andre: ok, esta bien, ya me callo.

Jade: a veces me haces dudar de ser tu amiga.

Andre: ok, pero ya deberias saber que tienes un gran pulmón y cuendo gritas es inmposible solo no escuchar.

Jade: agg te odio.

Élla solo rodo los ojos y trató de no reir, porque sin duda algo tenía de divertido el comentario de su amigo.

Andre: y am.. ¿lo volverás a ver?

Jade: no creo, además solo fue una noche, agg, tu entiendes no? Dudo que vuelva o algo, pero me gustaría volver a verlo...

Andre: ok, jamás te he visto enamorada. Pero es muy raro.

Jade: no estoy enamorada!

Andre: ajam. Ni tú te la crees.

Jade: tal vez... Pero no vallas a decir nada!

Andre: jajaja, tranquila.

**Bien no estuve conforme con lo último, pero esque me encanta tandre-amistad, Jade se porta diferente con Andre y creo que lo considera un amigo.**

**Dedicado a ArianaGrande (que es un usuario de FnF) trataré de agregar a Tori en otro capítulo.**


	3. de regreso al averno

**Demonios! Lo único que puedo hacer es, pedir disculpas en serio lo lamento por la tardanza.**

**No, no pienso cancelar la historia, voy a continuar.**

**NO POSEO VICTORIOUS blah, blah, blah **_**(la tristeza me invade, no poseo Victorious) PTM!**_

* * *

Beck estaba comodo en su sofá hasta que... La puerta sonó. Se levantó para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Cat sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cat: ¿listo?

Beck: ¿para qué?

Beck se pasó la mano por el pelo sin saber en realidad de que hablaba su amiga.

Cat: Cómo que para qué! Para volver a encontrarte con la chica de anoche.

Beck: ¡Espera! ¿me vas a ayudar? Pero... Y si nos ven?

Cat: Pff... Lo tengo todo controlado, ¿o qué no quieres verla de nuevo?

Beck sonrió y abrazó a Cat hasta levantarla.

Beck: ¡gracias eres la mejor amiga!

Cat saltó de la alegría y tomó a su amigo de la mano para dirigirlo hacia el atajo que había encontrado esta mañana. Todo se veía vacio los _white angels_ siempre respetaban el toque de queda.

Casi hiban a llegar cuando...

Robbie: ¿A dónde van tan tarde?

Era el encargado de revisar que se siguieran las ordenes y se respetara el toque de queda. Los había atrapado y estarían en graves problemas, claro, no nivel exiliado al averno (lo cual no sería tan malo con tal de estar con Jade, aunque Cat no estaría comoda) pero si en serio algo no muy bueno...

* * *

Jade estaba tranquila en su habitación sin poder dormir. ¿pero qué le pasaba? Conoció a ese _white angel_ apenas ayer, y además, lo único que hizó fué acostarse con él. Gran cosa. Pensó para si misma.

Andre entró con dos tazas de café en la mano.

Jade: ¿Cómo entraste?

Andre: trajé café, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para evitar interrogatorios.

Jade: dame.

Jade extendió la mano y tomó una de las tazas de la mano de Andre. Sorbió un poco serrando los ojos como disfrutando de cada molecula de sabor que contenía el café.

Andre: y bien... ¿Qué haces?

Jade: nada, viendo que irumpiste en mi habitación.

Rompió a secas y tomando un sorbo esta vez más largo de café.

Andre: ¿Quiéres hacer algo? Tengo una idea de que podemos hacer.

Jade miró la pervertida mirada de su amigo, frunció el seño y le mostró su dedo de en medio.

Jade: vete a la mierda!

Andre: estaba jugando. Tú sabes que sí.

Jade meneo la cabeza y suspiró en fastidio.

Andre: no sé de chicas, pero sé qué estas pensando en él. A veces causo eso en algunas chicas.

Jade: claro que no ¿por qué lo haría?

Andre levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Andre: si tu lo dices.

Jade: estoy aburrida. Hay que salir.

Andre se levantó y sonrió. Abrió la puerta y en señal de broma abrió la puerta para élla diciendo.

Jade: pase usted mi _Dark angel_ enamorado.

Jade rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación.

* * *

En un instante Beck estaba precticamente mudo, el tipo no era fuerte ni alto, pero si era un rango más alto que él, con solo decirlo podía volver mortal a Beck o cualquier cosa.

Cat se acercó coqueta hacía Robbie.

Cat: vamos... Tal vez... Si hago algo por ti, tú haras como si no pasara nada.

Cat toqueteaba coqueta y atractiva a Robbie, él se estremecia con placer ante su tacto. Beck estaba con la boca abierta, él siempre había catalogado a Cat como alguien dulce e inocente.

Robbie: esta bien... Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Cat lo soltó y le guño el ojo.

Beck: ok... ¿qué fué eso?

Cat: no cuestiones camina, ya casi llegamos.

Llegarón a una gruta oscura y peligrosa, justo la misma gruta donde había encontrado a Jade, pero esta vez élla no estaba ahí, pero tenía referencias y sabía donde vivía.

Beck: gracias Cat, si quieres puedes regresar.

Cat asintió y se dio la vuelta de regreso.

Beck caminó por el sombrio lugar, era algo incomodo, practicamente todo él hiba de blanco y todo en ese lugar eran tonos negro, magenta, rojo sangre,etc...

A lo lejos oyó una risa familiar, se guió por su oido hacia donde se oía la risa.

Jade estaba sentada con un tipo alto, parecía fuerte y de téz negra, los dos parecian pasar un buen momento, sin embargo, se acercó a la pareja seguro y a paso firme.

Beck: ¿Jade?

Jade levanto la mirada y no pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jade: ¿Qué haces aqui?

Beck: te extrañe yo también.

Andre: no te preocupes amigo no es personal. Bueno te dejo con tu 'amigo con privilegios'

Beck se sintió incomodo por el comentario, Jade volteó a Andre con enfado.

Jade: ¡largo!

Andre se fué tranquilo y siguió a _una dark angel*_ que pasaba por ahí.

Beck: ¿quién era él?

No quería sonar celoso ni nada, en primera él no era celoso (según él) y en segunda no tenía mucho derecho a.

Jade: un amigo.

Repondió a secas y sin titubear.

Beck: bueno... Así que volví, y, me gustaría conocerte más.

Jade: bueno,si eso es lo que quieres...

Beck: claro qué es lo que quiero.

Jade: Mm... Ok... Pero ven, vamos te daré un tour y esta vez si será por la ciudad y no por mi cu...

Beck: ok,ok, esta bien.

Beck la cortó antes de que terminará la oración y no pudo contener una risa burlona y al mismo tiempo un flasback momentaneo de la noche anterior.

* * *

**Uff ¿Qué les pareció, valió la pena? Lo sé voy un poco lento, pero no solo escribo fanfics, también estoy trabajando en un libro, dibujo y estudio... Ah y claro tengo que hacer tarea y ayudar en casa :/**

**Besos; trataré de actualizar pronto.**

***PD: la verdad no sabía como manejar un femenino y un masculino en esa frase y no podía decir 'chica' porque no era una persona, era un ser sobrenatural, Angeles oscuros y Angeles de luz. Así que espero no halla quedado mal el uso continuo de Dark Angel/White Angel.**


	4. capitulo extra(no parte de la historia)

**He tenido mucha falta de inspiración últimamente así que sere sincera, si esto es una verdadera mierda PERDÓN.**

**En este momento estoy viendo "oposite date" en busca de inspiración lo cual no es genial porque este episodio tiene mucho pinches BORI nada JORI y solo una misera de BADE, pero entrte más ira exista en mi, más inspiración llega a mi (eso espero, suele pasar a veces).**

**Dejo de fastidiar y comienzo a escribir...**

**Esperen ... Esperen... Mejor hago un jodido "episodio extra"**

**Advertencia: rated M**

* * *

Las luces completamente apagadas no se percibe nada más que una hermosa y esbelta silueta. Una respiración tenue y un pasivo latido de corazón. Al frente de ella una silueta masculina, observandola sin perder ni un detalle de su jodimente perfecta existencia.

\- Eres hermosa Jade.

Una sonrisa se percibe de el y aserca su frente a la de ella. Ella esconde un poco su rostro y sus rizos se mueven encantadoramente por sus pechos.

\- A veces te odio. Sabes?- su voz era un sensual susurro.

\- Maldición! Perdoname por favor.- se acercó más a ella y tomo el su rostro acercando más sus labios a los de ella.

\- Pense que ya lo había hecho.- se aleja de él y sus ojos azules sobresalen aún en la oscuridad.

-Lo sé, pero ahora olvidalo, tú sabes que no siento nada por Tori,¡Joder te amo a TÍ! Es más creo que tú eres la que siente algo por Tori-

Violentamente la tomó de la cintura y la besó con fuerza, ella gimio ante el movimiento. Los brazos de Beck recorrian violenta y seductoramente cada centimetro de Jade. Jade le devolvió el beso con deseo e ira, mridió el labio inferior de Beck y el respondió con un jadeo indescriptible.

La mano de Beck vagaba desesperádamente por la espal de Jade y en un movimiento habil desabrocha su sosten, la toma de los hombros y la recuesta de espaldas sobre la cama. Ella no puede responder esta perdida y solo actua por instinto.

Los azules ojos de Jade siguen brillando en la oscuridad. Beck se coloca sobre ella entre sus piernas, Jade toma su cabello y lo mira a los ojos.

Una mirada divina.

\- Juráme que no me vas a dejar nunca. Que no me vas a engañar.

-Te lo juro por mi vida. Y si no lo cumplo tienes derecho a apuñalarme cuando quieras.

Jade rie maliciosamente y besa profundamente a Beck un suave y travieso _-Ok-_ sale de la boca de Jade.

Sus lenguas juegan en la boca del otro todo se vuelve más profundo, los dos caen al mismo tiempo en la cama.

Beck recorre la parte baja de Jade y juega con la sexy tanga de encaje negro que trae puesta, la baja delicadamente y besa su delicada parte, Jade gime ante el contacto y pronuncia el nombre de Beck de la manera mas sensual que pueda existir.

Beck se para y esta a punto de desacerse de sus boxers, pero Jade lo detiene y susurra en su oido _-ponte de pie-_ como un fiel lacallo siguiengo a su amo Beck se para y deja a Jade tomar el control.

Jade se pone de cunclillas debajo de el, y comienza besando sus abdominales hasta llegar más y más abajo, baja sus boxers y lo introduse entero en su boca, sus hermosos labios pintados de magenta jugando y burlandose de Beck con cada movimiento. Beck grita **_-Jade!-_ **y balbucea sin sentido. ¡demonios! Se siente como la gloria.

\- Joder Jade! Me vas a matar-

Jade se levanta y seductoramente besa los labios de Beck.

Beck toma el perfecto trasero de Jade y la levanta hasta llevarla a la cama. Los ojos de Beck llenos de deseo mirando a los profundos color hielo de Jade.

Toma uno de sus pechos y comienza a masajear frenéticamente, Jade gime ante el movimiento. Beck juega con el pezón de Jade, lo lame lentamente, lo masajea con su pulgar, cada movimiento suelta un gemido cada vez más fuerte de Jade. Beck se detiene un momento para observar la perfecta divinidad que tiene en sus manos, los grandes y hermosos pechos de Jade subian y bajaban con dificultad por cada respiración.

Magnifíco.

Beck entro entró en Jade, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Primero de una manera rápida y despues lentamente. Jade y Beck estaban perdidos en el extásis disfrutando el uno del otro.

Un tenue rayo de luz se asomó por la ventana del RV de Beck. Él desperto con Jade a su lado, durmiendo como el más hermoso angel de _ÉDEN._

-Buenos días- Beck besó suavemente el cuello de Jade y ella abrió los ojos somnolienta, y sonrió acurrucandonse en el pecho Beck.

\- Te amo- dijo Jade casi al aire, pero provocó una enorme sonrisa en Beck.

-Yo también. Te amo con mi vida-

* * *

**Y fin... O algo así, bueno, fin de este cap. Extra porque el fic no se acaba aún, y así...**

**Es mi primer rated M así que lo siento si es un asco, prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Esque estoy enferma y bueno...**

**Sobre el próximo cap. Habrá un poco de JORI porque soy justa y porque también me gusta un poquis esa pareja.**

**Veré más anime para inspirarme ;p como habrá puente por el 16 de septiembre creo que tendré tiempo esta semana.**


	5. recorrido por el paraiso

**Hola lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, es una verdaderamente larga historia.**

**Bien... Iniciemos con este cap. Que contendra un poco de JORI para deguste del público**

**Oh sí! Yo no poseo Victorious Dan es asombroso y lo amo.**

* * *

Beck y Jade hibán caminando por lo que parecía un callejón conformado por dos enormes edificios, varias gragolas adornaban el lugar de los mismos, el clima era humedo. Jade había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de Beck.

\- En un momento más tendré que volver- dijó Beck casi al aire y Jade levanto la mirada hacia él, sus ojos azul hielo penetrando en los chocolate de Beck.

\- Bien...- dijó la criatura de hermosos ojos azules casi en un murmullo.

Los dos se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Beck en un movimiento rapido bajo la mirada para encontarse con la de Jade y sonrió, Jade lo miró confusa e hizó una mueca de extrañesa.

-¿por qué sonries?- El angel de vestidos negros y piel porcelana dijó con un tonó confuso y de fastidio.

\- Porque... Si yo eh estado aqui y eh pasado desapercibido, ¿por qué tú no vienes conmigo?- la sonrisa del angel moreno seguía resplandeciendo con una alegre chispa en sus ojos.

Jade bajó la mirada y se acercó más a Beck.

\- No es lo mismo, yo no puedo ir _ahí_\- una voz triste salió de sus bellos labios magenta.

-No me importa, haré lo que sea porque tú vengas con migo- Él tomo sus mejillas blancas como la nieve de invierno y la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió de una manera divertida.

-Idiota! Eres demasiado cursi- al terminar la frase los labios color mora de Jade besaron los de Beck, el beso fué corto, pero intenso. -Vamos!- Dijó ella al terminar la _sesion_.

* * *

Tori daba un paseo matutino como todos los días. Pasaba por la blanca cascada con agua cristalina que reflejaba perfectamente cada rayo de sol, estaba muy solitaria esta mañana, sus amigos estaban ocupados hoy para atenderla. Ja' se dijo para si misma, sin embargo, le gustaba tener un tiempo a solas con ella misma.

Mientras contemplaba su propio reflejo en el agua cristalina oyó una voz femenina desconocida, bastante armoniosa y embriagadora; no podía definir bien que decía, pero era una gloriosa melodia lo que escuchaba. Discretamente alzó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba; una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida, era hermosa, era diferente. Todo su vestuario era negro, un diminuto vestido que abrazaba perfectamente cada parte de ella, con un escote que le permitía mostrar sus hermosos pechos.

Tori se quedó atónita por un momento, pero vió que no venía sola, Beck, un angel que vagamente había conocido, venía con élla. Los dos se miraban el uno al otro perdidos en uno en el otro, por primera vez Tori sintió algo parecido a los celos, él estaba ahí con esa hermosa criatura, tan serca, y, ella aqui solo como espectadora.

Tori se levanto del borde de la fuente y decidió conocer a aquella extraña figura aprovechando que era medio amiga de Beck.

\- Extrañaba este lugar- dijó Jade sin pensarlo mucho, antes, y volteando a los crepúsculos rosados en el cielo.

-¿Cómo qué lo extrañabas?- preguntó Beck dandose cuenta de la extraña frase.

Jade lo volteó a ver y abrió la boca para tratar de explicar o sacar una excusa, en ese momento, un angel de piel morena y con un vestido holgado los saludó.

\- Mm... Hola Beck!- dijó una voz un poco timída y Beck volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

-Ah, mm..., hola...¿Tori, sierto?- Tori asintió con la cabeza cuando Beck terminó la frase.

Jade tenía la mirada fija y curiosa en Tori, tal vez desesperada porque no había dicho nada y solo la veía.

-Y... ¿Quién es élla?- cuestinó Tori mirando amablemente a la criatura de ojos mar.

-Es Jade, es mi... am... Um...Jade- Cuando Beck termnó confuso la oració Jade y Tori tenían una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto Jade. Creo que no eres de por aqui ¿yo supondre?- Tori dijó para romper el silencio que reino durante varios. Y le extendio la mano en saludo.

Jade no se preocupó por el gesto y respondió -No, no soy de aqui, eso es obvio- Tori sonrió -Claro, es que... Hm...- Tori elevó la mirada a los ojos de Jade y las dos se vieron fijamente con una sonrisa.

Beck notó el extraño momento, y en reflejo tomó el hombro de Jade e interrumpió. -Hm... Si bueno, este... Jade y yo ya nos hibamos. Gusto en saludarte Tori-

-Hasta luego Tori- dijo Jade en tono semi-juguetón hacia Tori, Tori solo se despidió con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa.

-Bueno, y, sobre lo que dijiste antes de que llegara Tori...- el tono de Beck sonaba curioso, quería saber más de élla, solo la había visto dos veces y ya estaba fascinado con ella.

\- Qué te digo? No se nace siendo un- levanta sus esbeltos dedos para hacer comillas en el aire -monstruo-

\- Yo no creo que lo seas, eres... Wow, no lo sé, solo asombrosa-

-Ja' , si solo me conoces desde hace como 17 horas, _tú no me conoces_\- dijó Jade en voz dominante y segura.

-Buen punto, pero eres hermosa, no me importa que seas el 'mal' eres hermosa y me ipnotizas cuando me miras-

Jade lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos y se acerco a él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y entre sus pechos no había espacio vacio. -Bueno, si eso es lo que te gusta de mí...- los labios carnosos en tono magenta besaron apasionadamente los de Beck, cada segundo se intensificaba más, y, Beck no podía dejar de recorrer cada centimétro del cuerpo de Jade.

Beck rompió el beso y miró a los ojos de cristal de Jade. -No es solo por eso-

-Yo antes era un angel de luz, pero el no poder perdonar a quien me hizó mal alguna vez, me mandó al haverno, pero me da igual, estoy bien ahí-

-¿Quién fué?-

-Nadie solo olvidalo. Agh... Esta bien, estoy bien-

Beck bajó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Varios segundos de silencio se presentaron.

-¿Qué te llamó la atención de mi? Mm?-

Beck sonrió y bajo sus manos hasta la espalda baja de Jade. -Eres divertida, sarcástica, original, tienes muchos _talentos_\- Beck sonrió pervertido y Jade rodó los ojos - y no eres común.- se quedó unos segundos callado -y... ¿Qué te gusta de mi?-

Jade se quedó pensando unos segundos y soltó de sopeton -No eres cobarde, y... Crees que puedes controlarme, es en serio divertido que lo pienses-

Beck se quedó confuso por un momento, pero despues conforme con la respuesta. -Bien.. ¿Quieres conocer a Cat?-

Jade arrugó la nariz en confusión y deshizó el abrazo -¿Quién?-

-Cat, mi amiga, élla me ayudó a estar contigo-

Jade levanta los hombros con indiferiencia. -sí, ¿por qué no?

Cat brincoteaba serca de un lago y tarareaba algunas canciones... -CAT!- la voz la hizó perder el equilibrio del baile, y calló.

-Auch!...- levanto la mirada para encontarse con su amigo moreno de pelo largo y una criatura de piel blanca, ojos azules y piel como la nieve vestida por completo de negro. -Beck! Holiwis!- Cat se levanto y abrazó a su amigo, despues abrazó a su acompañante. -tú debes ser Jade, eres tan hermosa como Beck te describió- Cat guiño su ojo juuteonamente y codeo el brazo de Jade.

-Oh! Te hablaron de mi por lo que veo- dijó curiosa. -y ¿Qué te dijó Beck de mí?-

-Cosas increibles!- la sonrisa de Cat era radiante y provocó una sonrisa de regreso en Jade.

-Qué bien-

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-

Jade hizó una mueca de extrañeza. -¿Cómo?-

-!No quieres ser mi amiga!- Cat bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

Jade vió esto y al instante ella y Beck intentaron calmarla. -No, sí quiero ser tu amiga-

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron, y auntomaticamente dejó de llorar. -Si! Beck, Jade si quieres ser mi amiga! Ahora los tres somos amigos!-

-Claro Cat- dijo Beck como si hablara con una niña de 5 años.

Cat se quedó callada por unos segundos y despues sonrió azando la mirada. -los dejo solos. Diviertanse - el alegre angel guiñó un ojo y dió un codazo a Beck y Jade. -Te veo más tarde Beck. Y espero verte pronto Jade- la pequeña pelirroja abrazó fuertemente a Jade y se fué.

-Es... Agradable-

-Es Cat, siendo Cat-

-Bueno... Por alguna razón no la detesto a pesar de su efusiva forma de ser-

Beck no pudó contener una risa. -Nadie puede odiar a Cat- Jade le sonrió.-

-Ahora que soy amiga de Cat, deberías intentar ser amigo de Andre-

-No, para qué?-

Jade rodó los ojos. -Pasarás un buen momento con él, te lo aseguro-

-Ok, tal vez luego lo intente-

* * *

**Perdón si este cap. Es realmente terrible, tengo un bloqueo de escritora. No estoy inspirada y no eh visto anime**

**¿Qué se supone que haga? Y por la tardansa también perdón, el tiempo se me acaba y no puedo actualizar.**

**JORI dedicado para _"Arianagrande"_ mi único lector hasta donde sé.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de lo malo que es esto, ahora sí juro que para el próximo cap. Será algo bueno.**


	6. ¿cómo defender al enemigo?

**Me siento terrible por haber abandonado esto**

* * *

Un montón de Dark Angels estaban excitados y sin control en la plaza principal del haberno.

"Por fin llegará el día, después de diez mil años. Ya lo ansío" comentaba uno y varios hacían coro.

Un suceso importante para todos los Dark Angels, saldrían este halloween serían libres de su condena, libres para hacer de las suyas en la tierra, eso, claro, si los White Angels no se lo impedían.

-¡Calmense ya!- Una mujer de cabello rubio y fino cuerpo subió a la orilla de la fuente eh imponente comenzó a hablar -Daré un anuncio importe en honor a nuestros más recientes miembros, que solo llevan aquí cien años. Andre- la multitud volteó a ver al a la criatura de piel chocolate. - y Jade...- nadie lograba encontrarla. -¿¡dónde esta Jade!?- la mujer comenzó a sonar enojada. -¡Andre! Tú siempre estas con ella, ahora dime ¿¡dónde esta!?- Andre tartamudeo indeciso, tenía una idea, pero no la iba a_ acusar_.

-... Am... Realmente no lo sé... La voy a buscar- Andre salió casi corriendo de entre la multitud de demonios. Mierda que a veces Jade le complicaba demasiado las cosas.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaría? Aquí en el haberno, o es que aún no dejaba de jugar con su amiguito en la gloria. En el fondo en serio deseaba que siguiera aquí, no se atrevía a ir al hogar de los _niños buenos._

Andre iba caminando cerca de un estrecho callejón, cuando de pronto oyó unos gemidos -bastante conocidos- seguido de una risa masculina, también identificada. Odiaba la idea de lo que hiba a causar si interrumpe la sesión, pero más le temía a lo que le haría esa multitud si no llega al maldito discurso que por fuerza tenían que escuchar él y Jade.

El trasero de Jade estaba al aire y debajo de ella estaba Beck, los dos besándose violentamente y con pasión, sin ánimos de ser interrumpidos. Andre, en el fondo le temía a Jade, pero bueno, poniéndolo en una balanza.

-Jade, ¡joder, te están esperando en la plaza principal!- Jade desvió la concentración de sus actividades hacia su amigo que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, y ella dio un gemido de frustración.

-¿¡Y qué cingados me importa!? ¡estoy ocupada!- Beck solo asintió con la cabeza y trajo a Jade de nuevo a él.

-¡Puta madre, solo te estoy pidiendo unos malditos minutos de tu tiempo! ¡ni si quiera soy yo quién te necesita! ¡puedes follar luego ahora no!- Andre no acostumbraba hablar así con Jade, pero esto era frustrante. Tal vez era algo bueno lo que iban a comunicar.

-Bien- Jade dio un último beso a Beck, y, los dos se pararon.

-Hasta luego hermosa- Beck besó la mejilla de Jade y se dispuso a vover.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para no dejarme coger?- Andre rodó los ojos, y, Jade los hizo también seguido de un murmuro "da igual"

Andre y Jade llegaron a dónde la aglomeración de demonios y almas en pena. Jade miraba sorprendida de un lado para otro, esto no era algo común en este lugar.

-Y... Aquí esta, Jade, sana y salva- Andre dio un leve empujón a Jade hacía la criatura de cabello rubio.

-Bien.- la criatura volvió a levantar el mentón hacia los presentes. -Pongan atención. Como ya algunos sabrán, se acerca una fecha muy importante, una fecha que no nos pide respetar reglas. Cada diez mil años las puertas del haberno se abren y nos dejan total acceso al mundo terrenal, este año, ese aconteciemto será el 31 octubre. Entraremos al mundo de los vivos, nos entrometeremos en relaciones, comparemos las almas de los ingenuos a cambio de un deseo, atraeremos personas hacia nosotros...- un vitoreó grupal se escuchó. -pero, no todo es felicidad y atrocidades causadas por nosotros. Como cada diez milenios los White Angels también bajarán, impidiéndonos hacer de las nuestras totalmente.- un quejido y abucheos se escucharon -Es por eso que, este año decidí que, hay que deshacernos de ellos, que no quede ninguno con la suficiente fuerza para luchar. Lástima que son inmortales como nosotros, si no, los matariamos- la criatura sonrió maliciosa y todos los demonios comenzaron a vitorear.

-¿¡No es genial Jade!? ¡saldremos de este haberno, haremos de las nuestras!- Andre sonaba emocionado, pero Jade simplemente tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-¡No! Si todos los White Angels serán despojados de su energía, y eso involucra a Beck, a Cat y a...- Jade se mordió la lengua en la última persona que iba nombrar, sin embargo, no significaba que le dejaba de importar.

-Vamos Jade, antes eras más... Divertida, ahora te preocupas por el tipo con quien te acóstaste. Supéralo, yo eh superado a todas con las que me acosté- Jade fulminó a Andre con la mirada.

-¡No es solo eso!...-

-Además recuerda que también te acostaste con Ryder, y no te veo ni siquiera molestarte en decirle hola- Jade rodó los ojos enojada y cansada de su amigo.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente, yo... Yo amo a Beck- Jade se sentía rara de pronunciarlo, pero era lo que sentía.

-Vamos, nosotros no podemos amar, somos...- hace comillas al aire -montruos-

-Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí.- Jade corrió de vuelta para advertir a Beck, pero una figura alta y fornida de enormes alas negras con cuernos, la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que hacer algo importante- Jade trató de atajar a la figura, pero él se lo impidió.

-Nadie entra, ni nadie sale hasta el 31 de octubre, tenemos mucho que preparar.- Jade trató de luchar, pero él era más fuerte que ella y no logró nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beck iba entrando a su lugar de origen cuando Cat llega casi sin aire abrazándolo.

-¿Cat? ¿Qué sucede todo esta bien?- Cat seguía sin aire, así que solo pudo responder negando con la cabeza, después de tomar algo de aire decidió hablar.

-Todos... Te... Necesitan en la plaza central- Cat había logrado respirar normal.

-Esta bien, vamos para allá- Cat asintió y fué caminando un poco más lento que antes de la compañía de su amigo.

Cientos de ángeles estaban reunidos alrededor de un podium de cristal, en el podioum se encontraba un hombre alto de piel morena y pelo rubio. Beck frunció el ceño, nunca antes había visto esto.

-¿Qué es todo esto Cat?- Beck susurro y Cat correspondió en el mismo tono con un no tengo idea

Después de que todos guardaron silencio en sus cuchicheos, el ángel mayor se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Como ya muchos están informados, los Dark Angels saldrán este 31 de octubre a violar el orden del universo terrenal, a tentar a los humanos, hacer llorar a los niños, destruir matrimonios...- todos los ángeles gritaron abucheos. -Pero...- todos callaron nuevamente ante la voz de su jefe. -Nosotros no lo permitiremos, los destruiremos, uno a uno, sin importar quien. prepárense! ¡para la batalla! Y todo aquel que se oponga será desterrado- Todos comenzaron a vitorear y gritar emocionados, todos excepto tres ángeles.

-Beck. ¡Tú novia es un Dark Angel! ¿¡le haras daño!?- Cat sonaba preocupada y triste como una pequeña que teme un divorcio.

-¡Claaro qué no! ¡evitaré a toda costa qué le pase algo. Así tenga que dar todo!- Beck apretó los puños y Cat se secó las lagrimas sonriendo.

-Yo te ayudo- Cat le tomó un hombro a Beck.

-Yo también quiero ayudar.- una voz dulce y conocida irrumpió entre Beck y Cat..

-¿En serio tú también nos quieres ayudar Tori?- Tori se frotó el brazo y bajó la mirada.

-Claro, se oye que su amiga es muy importante para ustedes, además, yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada.- Tori volvió a subir la mirada sonriendo y Beck asintió con la cabeza muy a regañadientes, Cat solo sonrió y abrazó a Tori.

-¡Gracias por ayudarnos a salvar a la novia de Beck!- Tori sintió una punzada en el estomago. Lo había olvidado, Jade era aparentemente de Beck ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jade se encontraba haciendo algo que nunca pensó que volvería a hacer. Llorar. Quién amaba iba a ser destruido y no solo él, si no, la única amiga que ah tenido, y, alguien que en verdad era importante para ella por alguna razón que aún desconocía.

Tenía que impedirlo tenía que luchar, rebelarse incluso contra los suyos, recordar que la hizó estar aquí. Revelarse.

Se secó las lagrimas y subió a su alcoba por un par de tijeras que tenía. La ayudaban a pensar y relajarse un poco.

Estaba sentada en su cama cuando escuchó su puerta sonar, los toquidos eran estruendosos y desesperados. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba, su amigo, con una expresión incompresible.

-Lo siento Jade. Te quiero ayudar, a recatar a tu amigo, bueno, novio y a tu amiga también.- Jade elevó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

-Ya perdón, eres mi amiga, y, te quiero ayudar- Jade no dijo nada, solo asaltó a Andre con un abrazo un leve murmuró de gracias

* * *

**Trataré de terminarlo para antes del 31 de este mes.**

**Besos bebés**

**Creo que va tomando forma mi historia :3**


	7. El bien y el mal no deben unirse

**No poseo Victorious...blah blah blah**

* * *

Ángeles y demonios, todos se preparaban para pelear. Bien y mal, cada quien con el objetivo de destruir a sus contrarios.

Cómo eran ángeles y ángeles caídos, eso prácticamente los hacía inmortales; la única manera de _matar_ a un ángel era robándole su energía. Los White Angels debían robar energía a sus oponentes con agua bendita o un salmo de la biblia, en fin, lo conocido; sin embargo, para los Dark Angels todo era más complicado, nadie podía destruir a un White Angel solo robarle energía hasta extinguirse o debilitar.

El día siguiente sería 'el gran día'.

Jade y Andre se encontraban en la alcoba de Andre; Jade caminaba nerviosa por todo el lugar.

-¿Podrías detenerte? Me estas mareando.- Jade gritó en frustración y pasó sus manos por el pelo.

-¿Por qué?- Jade dijo casi en un sollozo.

-Lo siento es que...-

-¡No estoy hablando de ti!- Jae gritó, Andre bajó la mirada y elevó las cejas. -Me refiero a... Esta división...y...- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos océano. -Nadie cree que merezca el perdón, nadie... ¡somos escoria ante los ojos de todos. Solo eso! Dicen que amar es solo para _los puros_, no para nosotros- ella lloró y se sentó intentando tranquilizarse.

Andre se asercó a sobar su espalda. -Hay un bien y una mal. Lástimadamente, nosotros estamos clasificados en _El Mal_-

Jade se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. -Mañana no puedo permitir que nada les suceda.- Andre pusó una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Y a nosotros quién nos protegerá?-

-Yo puedo cuidarme de mi misma, y, por alguna razón confío en _ÉL_\- Andre no sabía que decir, era tan extraño ver a su amiga así, ¿será sierto? ¿los demonios también pueden llegar a amar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Beck, Cat y Tori estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala de Cat. Beck estaba tomando un té de azares, pero cada trago era nervioso.

-Tranquilo Beck, todo saldrá bien.- Cat trató de calmar a su amigo, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Es mañana. Todo sucederá en unas horas, el averno y el cielo abrirán sus puertas al universo terrenal.- Tori miraba preocupada y Beck tenía la mirada pérdida en frustración. -Debo evitar que le pase algo a toda costa.-

-Yo tampoco dejaré que nadie le haga daño a toda costa.- dijo Tori más para si misma que para Beck, Beck asintió con la cabeza frío.

-Odio las guerras...- Cat jugaba con un mechón de su cabello mientras lo decía con ternura.

-A mi tampoco Cat.- Cat y Beck se miraron, los dos preocupados.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio hasta que Cat irrumpió. ¡Robbie!- Tori y Beck miraron con el ceño fruncido. -Robbie es muy importante entre nosotros, tal vez el convenza al jefe de detener la _guerra_.- Beck y Tori se miraron, después miraron hacia Cat y negaron con la cabeza. Cat frunció el ceño y como una niña en berrinche salió a hacer de las suyas.

Cat iba corriendo tratando de encontrar a Robbie; ella era la única persona que podía hacer que Robbie hiciera cualquier cosa que ella deseara. Sin darse cuenta se topó con él, no fue una gran cosa, pero logro detenerla y llamar su atención.

-Robbie necesitamos tu ayuda; tienes que convencer al '_jefe'_ de detener esto. Esta ¡GUERRA!- Cat suplicaba a Robbie, pero él se quedaba ahí sin decir nada mirando desconcertado a Cat.

-No podemos hacer eso Cat. Esto no es una guerra, ellos son el mal y nosotros lo detendremos.-

-Si, pero no todos son...- Robbie no dejó continuar a Cat.

-Sin peros. Todos serán destruidos.- Cat se hecho a sollozar y no era para menos, iba a perder a su única amiga.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la zona más alejada dentro de Salem un sismo leve abarcó 0 x 10 m de lugar lenta y violentamente el suelo se fué abriendo dando paso a una luz roja y de ahí salieron cientos de Dark Angels; criaturas de figura humana con alas y vestuario negro imponente. En cuestión de segundos sus alas desaparecieron y su ropa cambió; todos estaban apunto de dispersarse cuando la criatura rubia que había dado el mensaje antes los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! Hay que esperarlos. Nos ahorraremos más, hay que extinguirlos desde ahora.- todos pararon en seco y tomaron posición de ataque.

Jade había cambiado su ropa a un corsé negro de cuero, una falda de encaje con olanes y unas botas negras estilo militar; mordía sus uñas nerviosa. Una luz segante iluminó el cielo, de ahí, en posiciones de batalla salieron otros cientos de White Angels.

Un escenario épico de batalla, aunque no se necesitaba fuerza bruta para derrotar al contrario si se necesitaba para someterlo y de ahí destruirlo o extinguirlo.

Beck buscaba nervioso con sus ojos dónde estaba aquella a la que debía proteger, en un rápido chequeo la encontró, nerviosa y con un vestuario que la hacía ver incluso más hermosa. -algo que pensaba no era posible-.

Los _jefes_ de cada _'clan'_ dieron un paso al frente de su grupo.

-Esto es solo cada diez mil años. Tu entiendes, no tienes que destruirnos, solo serán 24 hrs. De destrucción; nada más.- La criatura rubia que ahora estaba vestida en un provocativo vestido rojo sonrió maliciosa.

-Ustedes son escoria, debemos proteger a los humanos. Nosotros no descansamos NUNCA; entiendes ¡NUNCA!- el rostro de la figura rubia se volvió digno de un creepie.

-Si tú lo decides así...- elevó sus manos y una tormenta apareció todos los Dark Angels comenzaron a correr al campo. -¡EXTINGALOS A TODOS! ¡QUÉ NINGUNO QUEDE CON SUFICIENTE FUERZA NI PARA MOVERSE!-

Bien y mal se abalanzaron a mostrar quien sería el rival dominante. Una tensión enorme se precipitó, no había tiempo atrás nada se podía hacer ya. Todo estaba hecho.

La primera fue un Dark Angel capturado y destruido por un halo de luz que emanaron tras White Angels. Jade que vió esto sintió una puñalada de dolor en la boca del estomago, tenía que buscar a Beck, Cat y Tori antes de que algo les pasara.

Beck estaba frenéticamente buscando a Jade cuando un tipo de casi dos metros y rajadas en el rostro lo detuvo tomándolo por el cuello, pero Beck logró sofocarlo con una patada en el estomago, detrás de el oyó unos raros vítoreos de sus compañeros y no se dignó a ver lo que ellos le harían al tipo ¿si ellos eran los _'buenos'_ por qué hacían esto? Una delicada mano lo tomó del hombro y al principio se asustó, pero se tranquilizó cuando vió a su amiga pelirroja con ojos suplicantes.

-Beck tengo miedo de que me hagan algo ¡Ayúdame tengo miedo! ¡jamás había visto algo tan terrible como esto!- La pequeña cabecita roja comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su amigo, Beck frotó su cabeza y le susurró "todo ira bien".

-Dame la mano y no me sueltes vamos a buscar a Jade- Cat asintió y tomó la mano de su amigo que la dirigió por entre la multitud evitando los golpes y las guerrillas que eran de hasta grupos de 3, nada fuera de lo común, los White Angels llevaban la delantera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Jade estaba tratando de pasar entre la espesura de la multitud, estaba completamente sola, Andre se había perdido desde que comenzó todo; trataba de cuidarse las espaldas y al mismo tiempo encontrar a un rostro familiar. Sin darse cuenta un brazo la tomó de detrás por el cuello tratando de sofocarla, no podía ver quien era, pero quien fuera sin duda era más fuerte que ella porque por más que luchaba no lograba zafarse. El sofoco comenzó a hacerse menos cada vez en solo unos instantes el White Angel que la había raptado cayó al suelo y dejó a la vista una hermosa morena vestida en un vestido blanco de estraples sosteniendo un arco con furia.

-¡Tori!- Jade se quedó mirando perpleja hacia la hermosa figura.

-Jade ¿Estas bien?- Tori se acercó a Jade la tomó del rostro por las mejillas mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, te lo agradezco...yo ...- Tori tragó saliva y tomó valor, acercó a Jade hacía ella y le dio un pasional beso en los labios, Jade por alguna razón respondió, pero después de unos minutos Tori rompió, sin ganas, el beso.

-No le digas a Beck que pasó esto. Escucha creo que te amo, pero si eres felíz con él, eso será lo mejor que debemos hacer. A menos que...- Jade negó triste con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Tori- Jade casi susurro y beso rápido a Tori, seguido se fué de vuelta a buscar a Beck.

-Huiré a otro lugar, si me buscan dile que me han derrotado.- Tori dijó antes de que Jade se fuera, Jade se detuvo y volteó a Tori.

-¿A dónde huirás?-

-Tranquilo, confía en mí. Estaré bien- Jade melancólica aceptó y esta vez se fué sin mirar atrás

Tori odiaba lo que estaba sucediendo en tantos sentidos, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. No era capaz de robarle la felicidad a su amada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beck seguía de la mano con Cat esquivando cada mini masacre que se daba cuando de pronto una fina figura lo atacó de frente, pero no le hizo daño en vez de eso lo abrazó y susurró "al fin te hallé". Cat chilló de alegría y se unió al abrazo.

-¿has visto a Tori?- Cat preguntó y Jade recordó lo sucedido hace casi una hora.

-Lo siento Cat, ella fué derrotada,- Cat se tapó la boca con sorpresa y terror -pero tranquila Beck y yo cuidaremos de ti- Cat asintió y abrazó por última y rápida vez a Beck y Jade.

-Muy bien, somos nosotros contra todos. No importa ninguna regla ahora...- Andre llegó casi sin aliento hasta los tres y con una espada obviamente ajena en sus manos.

-Lo siento tuvé unos inconvenientes hace rato. Por fin los encuentro.- Beck frunció el ceño hacia Andre y luego asintió callado.

Beck, Cat, Jade y Andre lucharon protegiéndose a si mismos y uno al otro. Andre era quien más se preocupaba tanto por Cat como por Jade, mientras Beck tomaba un poco más de importancia a Jade. White Angel contra White Angel para proteger a un Dark Angel y viceversa. Todos estaban demasiado preocupados en si mismos para tomar conciencia de eso.

-¡Demonios! ¿¡Cuándo acabara esto!? Me estoy cansando- Jade dijo jadeando y molesta.

-Te comprendo bebé. Odio esto, en verdad lo odio.-

-Tal vez, pueda hacerlo más relajante.- Jade se acercó seductora a Beck y tomó sus labios con los de ella para suavemente besarle lenta y cariñosa seguida de un poco de pasión y con más fuerza. Beck comenzó a bajar cada vez más su mano hacia la espalda baja de Jade y bastante más allá, Beck tomó el trasero de Jade y lo masajeó. El _'Jefe'_ de los White Angels raptó en un movimiento rápido a Jade.

-Ramera. Incitas al pecado y debes morir.- Jade forcejeó, pero no podía hacer nada, sobre todo por el arma que tenía como amenaza rozando su espalda.

-¡Suéltala imbécil!- Beck atacó hacia su propia autoridad, pero él, habíl lo detuvo.

-Espera ¿¡me estas diciendo que defiendes a esta hija del demonio, que intenta asesinarte!?-

-¡Ella no intenta ni es nada de eso! ¡suéltala!-

-¡No me puedes dar ordenes A MI...!- la criatura estaba encajando la espada en Jade, cuando Beck lo detuvo.

-¡La amo. No puedes hacer eso!- El _Jefe_ se detuvo en seco con Jade y Beck amenazándolo ahora que tenían ventaja.

-¿¡La amas!? ¡Ella no puede amar!- él le gritó totalmente cabreado.

-Claro que puedo amar y lo amo, y, tu puedes meterte el comentario por el culo- Jade dirigió la daga hacia el pecho de la criatura, pero el gritó...

-¡ALTO TODO!- Jade logro alcanzar su brazo y eso le dio un dolor momentáneo (después de todo eran inmortales). -¡DETENGÁN TODO AHORA EH DICHO!-

Nadie tomaba atención de la estruendosa petición. Beck se aprovechó de la debilidad para torturar un poco más apuntándole con un arco.

-¿Y sabes otra cosa? Me acosté con ella. **Un ángel haciéndole el amor a un demonio**.-

Beck tiró la flecha en el pecho del hombre. Un extraño trueno apareció inmediatamente haciendo que todos se congelaran al instante. Todo volvió a como había iniciado y sin darse cuenta como paso todos estaban en un extraño lugar completamente blanco un vacio sin nada. El eco de los murmullos se escuchaba siniestro. ¿estaban en el limbo?

Beck y Jade se encontraban en el medio con el Jefe de los White Angels mirando intimidante.

-Tienes que pagar por tus crímenes, Beck. Ni siquiera mereces ser un demonio, Jade.- dijó la criatura de casi absoluta autoridad.

Nadie sabía que pasaba. Una voz en eco y poderosa inundó la habitación.

_Beck, Jade. Ustedes han cometido algo peor a un delito algo peor que un asesinato. Han burlado el orden del mundo, han mezclado la maldad con el bien. Beck un ángel de luz, le has hecho el amor a un demonio. ¿cómo debo castigar eso?..._

* * *

**Y se queda en suspenso. El siguiente será el último capitulo. Por favor review, ya voy a terminar.**

**Por cierto... Creo que borré escenas, en las que se supone Cat y Jade en realidad conviven durante más tiempo y se hacen amigas y todo eso. Lo siento, pero me urge terminar no puedo dejarlos así**


	8. Veredicto final

_Beck, Jade. Ustedes han cometido algo peor a un delito algo peor que un asesinato. Han burlado el orden del mundo, han mezclado la maldad con el bien. Beck un ángel de luz, le has hecho el amor a un demonio. ¿cómo debo castigar eso?..._

La autoritaria voz guardó silencio durante un corto periodo.

Dentro del no-lugar un silencio aparentemente eterno comenzó a reinar, incluso los murmullos se disipaban lenta y silenciosamente.

_Aunque a Beck podría castigarlo mandándolo al averno ¿Qué haría_

_con tigo Jade? No hay castigo lo suficiente eficiente para ustedes..._

Cuando la voz retumbó nuevamente todos subieron la vista, menos Beck que seguía mirando al frente con rudeza y Jade que cepillada su cabello fastidiada y sin concentrarse en un punto en especifico.

_...Sin embargo... Amar es amar, no importa a quien, pero_

_Como esto no se puede quedar sin un karma, tengo un veredicto_

_Final que no les confiaré por ahora, lo único que puedo decir es que:_

_Ustedes dos no fueron los únicos involucrados ni serán los únicos_

_Afectados. Por ahora descansen._

Cuándo todo término Jade bufó fastidiada y volteó hacia Beck levantando una ceja.

-¿Todo para eso? ¿en serio?- Beck elevó los hombros tranquilo.

-Mientras no me separen de ti estaré bien.-

-Dudo que se pueda.- Jade dijó retadora y Beck sonrió a ella.

Todos los White Angels y Dark Angels que antes estaban en el NO-LUGAR fueron despareciendo o simplemente esfumándose después de unos minutos. Jade comenzó a notar esto y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos irnos?-

-No lo sé, tal vez sea parte del castigo.- Beck rodeo la zona con la mirada dándose cuenta que no había camino, inicio o mucho menos final.

-¿¡Entonces eso quiere decir qué estaremos atrapados en el puto limbo!?-

-Por lo menos valió la pena...- dijó Beck levantando los hombros y mirando a Jade que lo miraba casi enojada. -... Quiero decir... Bueno... Estoy con tigo y...- Beck tomó a Jade de la cintura y ella elevó una ceja.

-Callate idiota meloso.- Jade tomó los labios de Beck en un apasionado beso, Beck se separó solo unos milímetros y murmuró "Eres jodido oro puro bebé"; el beso continuó cada vez con más intensidad sus lenguas luchando por el dominio, Beck exploró cada parte de Jade, entre cada toqueteo y juego continuaron hasta dejarse llevar.

Después de un par de horas estaban jadeando recostados; Beck tenía los brazos alrededor de Jade, Jade tenía la cabeza recostada en la clavícula de Beck mientras el alaciaba lentamente el cabello de ella.

-Te amo Jade.- Jade se quedó callada durante unos segundos y seguido exhaló y él pudo sentir una sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesito decirlo y hacer de esto algo cliché.- Beck dio una pequeña carcajada.

-No.- se quedaron dormidos los dos justo en esa posición. Todo se volvió negro y borroso...

* * *

Build God Then We'll Talk de Panic! At the Disco despertó a Jade que se sentía con una gran migraña y el cuerpo más pesado que antes. Entre abrió los ojos no solo para ver que Beck no estaba a su lado, sino que también estaba en un lugar al que conocía bastante bien, con extrañeza y rogando estar haciendo lo correcto miró la pantalla de su celular para observar la fecha que era; su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, ella lo recordaba todo, imagénes llegaron a su mente como viejas fotografías de una pesadilla, si mal no recordaba ella no debía haber despertado esta mañana, no ahí, no ese día porque la noche previa fue la noche en la que se había suicidado.

Alterada se paró de su cama; traía el mismo conjunto que recordaba Jeans negros y playera roja a cuadros. Volteó de un lado a otro por su 'gótica' habitación, para encontrar en el piso aquella navaja con la que lo había hecho. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Era su castigo volver a vivir esa trágica noche?

En su puerta se oyó un leve toquido.

-Jade... Cariño, soy yo, mamá. Tu padre esta dormido; lamento haberte encerrado, pero no hiba a dejar que arriesgaras tu vida por mi, eres mi hija y...- Jade sintió una oleada de calor y tristeza, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla abrazó a su mamá.

-Perdóname por favor.- Jade estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Perdonarte, pero...¿por qué? Tú perdóname a mí, te juro que trataré de que acepte el divorcio, lamento tenerte aquí a tí y a tu hermano, y si eso no funciona. Huiremos...- Jade siguió mirando a su madre a los ojos, aquellos ojos que eran como los de ella. Jade solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. -Ahora creo que lo mejor será que te prepares para la escuela.- La mujer mayor dejó la habitación y Jade sintió como aquel extraño sentimiento de *esa noche* se desvaneció más. Ahora solo había algo que le preocupaba ¿Y Beck?

* * *

Toquidos a una puerta metálica perturbaron el sueño de Beck, aunque al principio no estaba consiente de lo ocurrido cuándo logró despertar bien notó que: Jade no estaba en sus brazos y que estaba en su viejo RV ¿Cómo podía estar en su RV si...? La puerta metálica se abrió con su madre y su padre sosteniendo un pastel en las manos.

_Felíz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños a ti..._

¿su cumpleaños? Eso era imposible, el último cumpleaños que el tuvó fué...

-Felicidades! ¡puedes creerlo ya tienes 18!- los ojos de Beck se abrieron con intriga. -tu padre y yo te compramos un auto. Casi universitario.- su último cumpleaños fué su cumpleaños 18, el mismo día que cuándo iba manejando lo asaltaron y después_ MATARÓN_. No recordaba bien quién fue, lo único que recordaba del delincuente es que era de piel negra, pero era lo de menos lo que en verdad le intrigaba era ¿Dónde estaba Jade?.

Beck se paró sin pensarlo una vez más y empujando a su madre salió del RV.

-Beck, cariño, olvidas tu almuerzo.- su madre le gritó dulcemente desde dentro.

-¡Lo siento tengo que buscar a alguien es urgente!- subió al auto olvidando que esto era casi un suceso chicle y decidió buscar sin considerar un lugar determinado hasta que su madre le gritó. "¡no quiero que faltes a tus clases!" eso era; en HA había muchos alumnos ¿y si Jade estaba ahí? Tal vez el jamás se dio cuenta porque jamás salía de su circulo de amigos.

Mientras avanzaba por una zona no muy concurrida de L.A algo que cayó en su parabrisas le tapó la visión. Se bajó a seguir su camino a pie cuándo de repente un tipo de voz extrañamente conocida lo amenazó con una pistola en la espalda, Beck trató de forcejear y cuándo casi se safaba logró ver el rostro de aquel. No podía creerle a su ojos ¿En serio fue _ÉL_?

-Andre, soy yo. Por favor, estoy buscando a Jade...- el tipo lo soltó asustado.

-¿¡De dónde sabes mi nombre imbécil!? ¿¡cómo conoces a Jade!?-

Así que Andre la conocía desde antes, tal vez debió investigar más de ella.

-Sí, la conozco soy... Su novio, y, ella me habló de ti.-

-¿¡Qué te dijo de mi esa perra!?- era obvio que Andre estaba a la defensiva si alguien lo acusaba a la policía... Pero eso no quitó el hecho de que Beck se enojará por el adjetivo usado.

-¡Nada. Nada malo, solo que, eres un amigo!- Andre no sabía que hacer ¿Creerle a su víctima? Por alguna razón creyó.

-Largate en paz, los amigos de ella son también míos.- Andre se dio la vuelta, pero Beck lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué quieres imbécil!-

-¿Sabes dónde esta Jade?-

-¿Cómo? ¡eres su novio y no sabes dónde esta!-

-Bueno ella...-

-En su escuela. HA. Ella solo asiste con nosotros en las tardes. Por cierto cuando la veas dile que aún le debe a Richard sobre lo que ella sabe.- Andre sorbió con su nariz y dejó solo a Beck.

Bueno ahora era un largo camino de nuevo al centro de L.A. Tenía suerte que en realidad estuviera en HA, pero si ella siempre estuvó en su escuela ¿por qué jamás la vio? Jade no es alguien que pase desapercibida fácil, la única persona que conocía estudiaba en HA y era un poco como Jade, era esa ganster cuyo nombre no recordaba, causaba miedo, aunque era bastante caliente... ¿Demonios cómo fue tan estúpido? ¡Era ella! Si la hubiera visto antes... Bueno ahora tenía otra oportunidad por suerte.

* * *

Todo era como lo recordaba, cada paso que daba era lo mismo, los chicos no podían dejar de ver lo corta que era su falda, y, claro tampoco podían evitar sentir miedo por ella. Esta sensación no era muy diferente a lo que vivió en el averno, lo bueno es que, aquí podía tener sexo cuando quisiera, y claro lo que valía más la pena. Café. Pero extrañaba una cosa y eso era Beck.

Jade estaba parada en el camión de Fetus esperando su turno.

-Negro dos de azúcar.- Fetus asintió y se metió al camión para servir la bebida, después de lo que para Jade fueron horas, Fetus salió con un café en la mano.

-Negro dos de azúcar aquí.- Jade tomó el café sin decir más y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos.

Jade iba caminó a clases sin saber muy bien que hacía ni a dónde se dirigía, en su camino tropezó con una figura masculina que la hizó derramar su café.

-¡Inútil mira lo que hiciste!- Jade levantó la vista para encontrar a Beck sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Así que por fin te encuentro.- Beck tomó a Jade de la cintura y ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. -No puedo creer que estudiadas aquí y yo haya sido tan maldito estúpido para no darme cuenta de lo asombrosa que eres.-

\- Si bueno eras bastante estúpido.-

-¿Aceptas esta segunda oportunidad? Prometo nunca volver a dejarte.-

-Tal vez, pero... Me debes un café. Negro dos de azúcar.-

-Cada día te traeré uno al despertar.- Beck tomó las mejillas de Jade en sus manos y olvidándose de todo lo demás la besó con amor y pasión. Casi en broma en murmuró entre sus labios -¿Y qué cosa le debes a Richard?-

-Nada que vuelva a necesitar. Ahora no cuestiones y bésame.- los dos volvieron a su actividad sin pensar en terminar.

* * *

_**EPILÓGO**_

Los ahora señores Oliver. Jade West-Oliver y Beck Oliver. entraron a un café que recién había abierto hace unos días. Jade le había rogado por ir a Beck incluso antes de que abriera.

tomaron la primera mesa disponible y se sentó uno frente a otro.

-Espera aquí, yo voy.- Beck dijó a Jade mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-No, esta vez yo quiero ir. Vamos.-

-Lo que tu quieras bebé.- Jade sonrió de una manera que se le hizo jodidamente sexy a Beck y avanzó hacia la barra.

Jade estaba contando los dolares en su bolso y al levantar la vista a la muchacha que atendía, pudo ver aquellos suaves pómulos, ojos avellana, piel canela y sonrisa radiante.

-¿Tori?- La chica se distrajo de su labor y sin querer tiró unas tazas que estaban a un costado de ella.

-Jade... Hola hace tanto que...¿Y cómo te ha hido?.-

-Pues estoy casada con Beck, pero, tengo una duda.-

-¿Sobre tu matrimonio?- preguntó Tori casi esperanzada.

-No, no. Sobre tí, más bien. ¿Cómo lograste...?-

-Es una larga historia, pero estoy mejor así, aquí. No te preocupes.- Jade sonrió y Tori le dio dos cafés, sin siquiera haber preguntado antes. Jade los tomó sin tomar en cuenta el detalle.

-Espero volver a verte.- Tori sonrió y Jade volvió a su asiento sorbiendo de su café; al primer sorbo sonrió. Era negro con dos de azúcar, valla que la conocía mejor de lo que creía.

Jade tomó asiento de nuevo con Beck que la esperaba con esa mirada de amor y el brillo en sus ojos que se acostumbró a habitar ahí desde que conoció a Jade.

-¿Y bien, nena?- preguntó Beck alzando la vista hacia Jade

-Um... Te traje negro sin azúcar y con muy poca crema.- Beck tomó el café y le dio un breve sorbo.

-De alguna manera entiendo por qué amas tanto el café. Si la cafeína no me hiciera tanto daño...

-¿Daño? De que hablas, si cuándo te drogas con cafeína nuestro es incluso mejor que antes.- Jade sonrió sensualmente e hizo un movimiento de placer que provocó un 'bulto' en los pantalones de Beck.

-Tal vez reconsidere hacerme adicto.- Beck y Jade sonrieron el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Uff... No sé que opines del final, tal vez que estoy loca, tal vez que menciono SEXO muchas veces... No lo sé, solo sé que me siento mal por terminarlo en tan cortos y tan pocos capítulos. Por eso mañana subiré un capitulo extra si te quedaste con la duda de: ¿y qué con Robbie y Cat? O ¿Qué pasó en sí con Tori?**

**Bien muchas gracias a quien haya llegado hasta el final de esta historia, en serio muchas gracias. No tengo palabras exactas para decir todo lo que iba a decir, ahh solo... Espero haberlo hecho bien. Y yo, no sé.**

**Gracias a los que disfrutaron y en especial a "arianagrande" mi mejor lector y escritor.**


	9. ¿Y qué con? (Capitulo extra)

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta. Contado en el POV de cada personaje en el que va centrado.**

* * *

UN RESPIRO DE LA REALIDAD

Tori POV:

Sin antes avisar, Jade me besó suavemente, sus labios se sentían como dos deliciosos pétalos de rosa y por alguna razón a cerezas y café. Sinceramente me dolía dejarla ahí, pero entre más intente ayudarla y más este a su lado, más difícil me será aceptar mi realidad y dejarla ir.

Ignoré todo lo que sucedía alrededor y huí al interior de la ciudad de Salem, decidí no esconder mis alas, de igual manera, era Halloween, nadie notaría el detalle pensado que es un disfraz.

No tengo ni idea por dónde camino, solo veo casas y niños disfrazados para la ocasión. La verdad jamás eh estado en Salem, y es más bonito de lo que me imaginaba.

-Amiga ¡tu disfraz es genial! Solo que ¿no crees que ya estas grande para usar uno?- Oí a una pequeña voz hablarme y sonreí al niño.

-Gracias, y, no, no creo ser muy grande.- El niño no no preguntó nada más y dijo que lucía _"caliente"_ en el. Eso fue raro, yo no me sentía así, Jade no me veía así; súper, la volví a recordar ¿por qué es tan difícil solo olvidarle?

Volví a caminar sin rumbo observando como todos los humanos celebraban esto, algunos disfraces eran simplemente cómicos, al parecer atraía las miradas de varios: incluso una niña me señaló con su dedo y le comentó a su madre algo sobre mí y mi "_disfraz_".

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a un bosque que parecía muy lleno de vida, los árboles eran hermosos y había yerba semi-seca bajo mis pies. Rodee el lugar con mis ojos cuando de repente escuché una voz de casi susurro. Traté de fijarme bien en que era o quien era, pero no encontré nada, y, al cabo de unos segundos una migraña me atacó, sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban, primero algo borroso y después...

Desperté desconcertada en Qué sucedió, pero lo único que pude ver fue un largo blanco segador, sin dirección o nada.

_Tori...¿Por qué huiste de tu grupo?_

Una voz me preguntó lo mismo que no quería ni responderme a mí misma. Claro que había un por qué, pero se supone iba a olvidarlo. Casi tartamudeo, pero de mi voz no salía ningún sonido.

_Tori... Tu eres ejemplo de bondad. Sé por qué huíste, supongo que de alguna manera fue noble, pero los dos sabemos que tanto tú, como Beck, han hecho algo 'malo'._

¿Malo? ¿desde cuándo enamorarse era algo malo? Me sentía tan confundida, esta _'voz'_ hablaba tan confuso, y, además no tenía la intención de escuchar y descifrar códigos ahora.

_Como tú has sido encantadoramente bondadosa, te regalaré lo que buscabas. Tu libertad. Serás humana nuevamente a partir de hoy, sin embargo debo confesarte que a Beck y Jade los tendré que encerrar aquí. En el limbo. Y los pondré separados de tal manera que nunca puedan encontrarse ni verse._

Por lo que escuché, el castigo no sonaba tan _'terrible'_, como una tortura eterna, aunque de alguna manera lo era. Jade estaría infeliz y pérdida por la eternidad, atrapada aquí, tal vez Beck me importaba mucho, pero el pensar en Jade sufriendo rompía mi corazón. Simplemente algo que no podía soportar.

-¿No puedes hacer algo _'diferente'?_ ¿y si los vuelves humanos cómo a mí?- traté de sonar convincente aunque no soy buena en eso, pero me esforcé. En serio espero que lo piense. Su silencio comenzó a llenarme de ansiedad ¿era un sí ó un no?

_Tal vez de alguna manera tengas razón, no los haré humanos justo ahora. Ni a tí, así que, solo espera y verás._

La _'voz'_ se fue y me quedé sola, sin rastro del un alma a mi lado. comencé a sentir sueño y tomé una siesta involuntaria.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté mirando que había vuelto a mi hogar, todo estaba ahí, como lo recordaba. El bullicio antes inexistente comenzó a subir de volumen. Me asome a la ventana para ver que todos llegaban de nuevo ¿Qué paso?

Después de un par de horas comencé a querer practicar algo de canto, bueno, mi voz no necesitaba ejercitarse, ya era perfecta así. Bueno soy un ángel a fin de cuentas. Pero a veces me relaja cantar.

Eran las 3 a.m. Y seguía sin poder dormir, o querer dormir; decidí que tal vez descansar no me haría mal, así que traté de cerrar los ojos y...

Una voz chillona y desafinada me despierto al ritmo de Tick Tock-Kesha espera... ¿Kesha? ¿Voz desafinada?

Abrí los ojos y los frote con fuerza para ver algo que no podía creer. Estaba nuevamente en mi alcoba. Revisé la pantalla de mi reloj; era una vieja fecha. ¿qué tenía que ver con migo? Lo único que recordé de relevante fue que la tarde de ese día, vi con mi mamá la noticia de que habían asaltado y matado a un tipo. Nada nuevo, pero por alguna razón causó controversia.

Sinceramente me sentía pérdida con que pasaba. Tal vez no deba renegar y volver a iniciar, desde hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi vida iba como solía ser antes, solo que mejor, esta vez conocía los errores del pasado y trataba de no cometerlos. Lo verdaderamente intrigante fue cuando. En realidad MORÍ. Los sucesos fueron completamente diferentes. Y ahora estoy aquí, detrás de una barra atendiendo en una cafetería reciente. Trabajó en mi carrera claro, pero me gusta tener mi propio ingreso.

Estaba arreglando algunos vasos que un niño había desordenado hace rato, cuando...

-¿Tori?

Conocía esa voz más que a mi misma, no pensé volver a escucharla, pero aunque era triste recordar, también me llenaba de alegría.

Jade y yo charlamos por un muy breve. Para mi gusto. Periodo. Al parecer ya esta casada, y se casó joven por lo que veo porque si no me equivoco solo tiene 22-23 como yo. Le serví un café como sé que a ella le gustaba. Negro dos de azúcar. No lo olvidé desde la vez que vino a mi casa, me alegró verla sin Beck ese día. Pero me alegra verla tan felíz y... Desearía volver a verla.

* * *

PERDONAR ES DE _'BUENAS PERSONAS'_

Cat POV:

Al parecer todos habíamos regresado a nuestro lugar, todos excepto Beck, traté de buscarlo entre tanta cantidad de ángeles, pero no pude encontrar nada ¿estara bien? Odiaría si algo le pasa. Después de todo es mi amigo.

La verdad deseo que logre estar con Jade_ 'para siempre y por siempre'_ como en los cuentos de hadas.

iba caminando algo incomoda y sola cuando de repente sentí que alguien trataba de llamar mi atención tocando mi hombro suavemente.

-Cat...- era Robbie, a quien en verdad no tengo ánimos de ver. Si el hubiera hecho algo... Si el no me hubiera hecho llorar... Pero lucía con una mirada melancólica de verdad, tanto que casi lo perdono sin decir palabra. No, Cat, ¡concentrate!

-¿Qué quieres Robbie?- le pregunté lo más molesta que pude y recordando todo lo que sucedió.

-En verdad me hubiera gustado ayudar. Perdoname- ¿en serio? ¡ahora lo dice! ¡hasta ahora se arrepiente!

-¡Pudiste hacer algo! ¡ya no más! Ahora vete de igual manera tú decides que hacer.- estaba apunto de irme, así que le dí la espalda, simplemente ya es tarde para pedir perdón. La guerra se dio. Se acabó. Y fin.

-Intenté hablar con el después de que te fuiste. No tuve tiempo de decirtelo; pero por más que trataba de convencerlo el era un cabeza dura. No pude hacer nada.- ¿En serio cree que le voy a creer? Pero... ¿y si fuera cierto? Robbie nunca me ah mentido. Me detuve para escuchar más de lo que decía.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-¿Cuándo te eh mentido?- eso era lo que yo me preguntaba a mi misma hace rato, eso no ayuda.

-Robbie, por favor ¡Juramé que es verdad!- lo miré a los ojos, sus negras y hermosas pupilas tenían un brillo, pero tenía que justificarlo.

-Escucha. Tal vez al principio dudé, pero después de un rato me dí cuenta de que tenías razón, así que fui a intentar razonar con ÉL, pero fue inútil. créeme por favor Cat- su voz era tan suplicante y sonaba honesta. Sus ojos jamás bacilarón y me miraban angustiados. Creo que tiene razón.

-Te creo Robbie, gracias por intentarlo.-

-¿Y me perdonas por como te traté al principio?- por más que odiaba esto no podía no perdonarlo, me acerqué a el y le dí un cálido y rápido beso en los labios, eran humectados y dulces.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.- el dijo y me sonrió, no pude evitar no corresponderle y sonreí un poco ruborizada.

* * *

**Ahora sí, final definitivo. Muchas gracias. Nuevamente. A quiénes leyeron hasta el final, y disculpas también si en algún momento llegué a aburrir, o, contrario a eso desearon que hubiera más capítulos (o el final fue muy cagado de mierda, bueno quería que fuera mejor eso es todo)**

**En serio me hubiera gustado haber escrito más, pero por causas de fuerza mayor tuve que acortarlo, sin mencionar que el fandom bajo rating en un nivel considerable. Entre todo eso esta que también tengo más proyectos nuevos y proyectos que actualizar, además de la fatídica escuela y el hecho de que tengo que mantener una beca.**

**Hasta ahí basta de aburridas justificaciones, otra vez, GRACIAS a quien leyó hasta el final de la historia, y hasta luego.**

_**JORI DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL PARA: ANRIANAGRANDE, ERES ORO.**_


End file.
